Anak
by Vylenzh
Summary: Sebuah percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan Sakura—dan tentang ketakutan tidak beralasan yang dimiliki Sasuke. / "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita?" / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Anak**

by Vylenzh

 **[Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura]**

Canon, maybe?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Anak._

Berulangkali Sasuke memikirkannya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan ganjil dan aneh di dalam hatinya. Satu kata itu … entah bagaimana bisa membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya bercampur dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat menimbulkan kegugupan yang semakin hari tidak terkendali.

Tentu, Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan kegugupan itu secara jelas di wajahnya. Dia sudah ahli menyembunyikan emosinya yang sebenarnya, tanpa orang lain menyadari bahwa emosinya tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya—kecuali satu orang, sebetulnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa kepalsuan sering diperlihatkan olehnya. Emosi yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat olehnya _selalu_ bisa terdeteksi oleh sepasang netra hijau itu. Ketika tangan mungil itu menyentuh salah satu sisi wajahnya dan satu senyuman lembut dilemparkan kepadanya, Sasuke tahu bahwa pertahanannya mulai roboh. Dinding yang dibangunnya untuk menyembunyikan emosi miliknya mulai roboh. Dan ketika kalimat itu dilontarkan—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

—Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Tangannya terangkat lalu menyentuh tangan mungil yang berada di sisi kanan wajahnya. Sasuke menggenggamnya membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecup tangan tersebut dengan lembut. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Satu kalimat itu ia lontarkan dengan pelan. Manik gelapnya memandang ke dalam netra hijau yang balas memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Sasuke menyadari dengan sangat bahwa kebohongannya terdengar jelas pada kalimatnya sebelumnya. Tapi, ia mengabaikannya lalu pandangannya beralih dari sorot kekhawatirannya, turun menuju ke perut pemilik netra hijau itu.

Menyadari arah pandang Sasuke, tangan Sakura yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke ia lepaskan, lalu dengan lembut ia ganti menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke arah perutnya. Sakura merasakan sebuah gerakan kaku ketika tangan Sasuke berada di perutnya yang membesar itu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Sakura seraya mengamati wajah Sasuke yang masih lurus memandang perutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Telapak tangannya yang kini berada di perut Sakura terasa kebas. Aneh, padahal ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menyentuh perut Sakura, tapi entah mengapa semakin lama ketika perut Sakura makin membesar, ada perasaan ganjil di dasar hatinya ketika menyentuh perut tersebut. Sasuke sedikit menyadari apa perasaan tersebut. Perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur di dasar hatinya, namun kini kembali lagi.

 _Ia merasa takut._

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bukankah ia seharusnya bahagia karena anaknya akan segera lahir di dunia ini? Tapi kenapa ia takut?

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menangkap rasa khawatir di wajah Sakura. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura—menghindari tatapan khawatir Sakura.

"Apa yang kautakutkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menarik kembali atensinya ke Sakura. Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa ganjil itu, tapi semakin ia mencoba, rasa itu dengan tak terkendali naik ke permukaan.

"Aku—" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mecoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat. "—tidak mengerti." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menangkap netra hijau itu—mencari ketenangan. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa takut. Anak kita— _"_ Sasuke menghela napas kuat, memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan rasa memuakkan itu. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita?"

Pertanyaan itu … akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia membuka matanya, mencaritahu respon Sakura. Namun, yang didapatinya hanya senyuman lembut dan sinar geli di netra hijau itu.

"Kenapa kau harus ketakutan dengan hal seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya balik. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah Sasuke, memandangnya lembut. "Anak kita pasti akan menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Akan tetapi, kalimat Sakura tidak menghilangkan ketakutan di dalam hatinya. Pikirannya justru berkelana ke berbagai kemungkinan.

 _Bagaimana jika aku menjadi ayah yang buruk? Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan kesalahan seperti di masa lalu?_

"Kau—" Sakura berkata pelan namun jelas. "—tidak perlu merasa takut. Apa yang kautakutkan tidak akan menjadi nyata, karena aku yakin anak kita tidak akan pernah membencimu. Dia akan merasa senang memilikimu sebagai ayahnya."

"… benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya ragu. "Kesalahanku di masa lalu, bagaimana jika itu terulang dan dia membenciku?"

"Itu adalah masa lalu, Sasuke- _kun._ Dan—" Sakura menyentuh perutnya. "—dia adalah masa depanmu, masa depan kita. Masa lalu kita biarkan jadi kenangan, tapi masa depan masihlah memiliki jalan untuk kita ubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah."

"Kalau dia membenciku?"

Sakura menatap jengkel Sasuke. "Dia tidak akan membencimu," ucap Sakura tegas. "Sasuke- _kun_ , berhentilah khawatir. Kau terlalu tegang dan gugup. Padahal bukan kau yang sedang hamil, tapi aku. Bagaimana jika kau yang hamil?" Sakura bertanya sarkas. "Mungkin kau akan kehilangan akalmu sebelum anak kita lahir," dengusnya pelan.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar kalimat bernada ejekan Sakura.

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Sakura, Sakura telah membuka mulutnya kembali dan berkata, "Intinya Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir, oke?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Kalimat Sakura terekam dalam kepalanya, dan ia tahu bahwa Sakura benar. Perasaan takutnya tidak beralasan—bahkan jika karena luka di masa lalu. Jika ia menghakimi dirinya sendiri karena dosanya di masa lampau, hal itu tidak adil bagi anaknya.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya bertemu pandang dengan iris klorofil milik Sakura.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku mencintaimu?" Sakura tersenyum tulus. Tangannya turun dari kepala Sasuke ke perutnya. "Dan _dia_ mencintaimu juga."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku ibunya, dan kau ayahnya. Apa yang diragukan dari hal itu?"

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kemudian dengan lembut, ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Dikecupnya kepala Sakura dan berkata, "Ya, aku tahu."

Sasuke tidak seharusnya merasa ragu, atau bahkan takut. Jawaban dari pertanyaan di kepalanya sebenarnya sudah jelas. Ia hanya selalu menyangkalnya karena ketidakyakinan di hatinya. Masa lalu memang akan selalu menjadi luka, tapi masa depan masihlah sebuah jalan panjang. Sasuke hanya perlu memastikan bahwa jalannya ke masa depan adalah jalan yang indah bagi dirinya, Sakura dan anaknya kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sedang mengerjakan tugas bikin proposal, tapi ide lewat, jadi aku mengabaikan _deadline_ di depan mata dan menulis fanfic ini. Nakal sekali diri ini XD Btw, semoga kalian suka. Sampai ketemu lagi di lain waktu. Bye. And thanks!


End file.
